I am Merlin, Son of Nimueh High Priest of the Old Religion
by Arthur Hood
Summary: What if Nimueh raised Merlin What if this caused Merlin to embrace Magic as his Right to rule over Mortals and he wished to have vengeance against Uther . What if he was raised as a High Priest of the Old religion. (I do not Own Merlin and am making no money off this Just fun to do.)
1. Emrys The new Story

**What if Nimueh raised Merlin What if this caused Merlin to embrace Magic as his Right to rule over Mortals and he wished to have vengeance against Uther . What if he was raised as a High Priest of the Old religion.**

_ Chapter 1_

_In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name... Merlin_

Hunith was running as fast as she could through the Ealdor forest looking for a place to hide as she carried a baby in her arms. Pendragon soldiers recognizable by their red cloaks with yellow dragons. Uther men had gained permission to search Ealdor with this purge gaining support everywhere from a unanimous distrust of magic. She scared for her life and child beyond words and when a local girl saw her son moving toys with his eyes glowing she ran right to Uther men to tell them of it. I should have been more careful is the mantra that ran in Hunith mind as she was running for fear of what they might do. They were all around her and had cut off the pass in the forest she was taking they would kill her for having a son with magic a baby who would never see the world. Hunith Cried as the Soldiers were about to strike but then a loud lighting flash struck once, Twice, it kept striking the ground. Forcing them to stay back and the arrows stopped in mid-air. Hunith looked down and gasped as she saw her Son eyes glowing. "Magic!" Hunith struck with fear if the baby stopped the men would surely kill her and the infant she was alone and out of options. But fate had other plans that night. Nimueh arrived at the scene as she could feel a strong wave of magic coursing in the area and she noticed the mother and child being protected by nature. Nimueh used her magic to stun the guards and would strike them each down with a quick blade to the back. Nimueh spoke to Hunith with a kind voice. "Your safe now sister come out and join me I will need people like you to fight that bastard Uther Pendragon." Hunith petrified for a moment which she quickly recovered from and then spoke softly"It was not me it was my child..." Nimueh smiled and would walk up and take the baby from Hunith arms. She then used a spell to blast Hunith across the field and used her magic to increasing the speed of a fallen arrow straight into Hunith head. Hunith lied dead and her life force was gone. Nimueh smiled and knew this child would be her greatest tool to destroy Uther and avenge her people. Nimueh would take the Child with her to the Isle of the Blessed. Nimueh knew her time would come but patience was the key to destroying Uther and Avenging her Magical Kin. Nimueh smiled and spoke "I will call you Merlin."


	2. The Isle of the Blessed

Nimueh was riding her horse at a gentle pace while holding the baby Merlin, she smiled down at him and he giggled in return. Nimueh continued to ride and thought" Such Innocence can I really turn a child who has done nothing to deserve it into a weapon of rage and hate and use him as a tool to destroy Uther..." Nimueh thought hard for a few moments and then answered her own question. "I will do what ever is necessary to see Uther pay for his sins. Sadly upon their arrival they learned that the Isle of the Blessed was now home to dozens of refugees they were flocking here which meant Uther could not be far behind. Sadly The Isle was under siege a few days after Nimueh arrival she cursed at her self not seeing the signs. Nimueh tried to speak to the other High Priestess but none were alive. Nimueh sighed and thought no matter what could Uther discover Merlin, His magic is so powerful he could save us all one day if Uther found him he would kill him as the crowning jewel in his war against magic. Nimueh was gathering the Magical children she could find and going to escape she ran into a young priestess carrying a young blonde girl who was no more than Five or Six. Nimueh could sense strong magic from this child. Not nearly as strong as Merlin but strong enough she needed to save and take for her side. Nimueh spoke up quickly" Hand the child over to me Priestess and get to safety." The Young priestess bowed to Nimueh and pushed the child towards Nimueh. Nimueh took the child by the hand and headed for a secret port. Nimueh would head to the harbor and load the young children aboard the boat. Nimueh used her magic to create strong winds to give them a strong gust to sail and fled as she was half way across the lake to a dark unoccupied side of the shore she looked back at the Isle and tears shed from her eyes as she saw the smoke and flames around it as the Isle of the blessed The Mother of Magic the great home raped,beaten, and pillaged it was an attack and the people murdered in cold blood by Uther Pendragon. She had gained two children both with a very strong connection to magic. She spoke to the girl who Nimueh had noticed had a bracelet around her wrist an ornate healing bracelet. Nimueh tried to remember where she had seen it before. Nimueh asked the Young blonde child what her name was, I am Morgause. Nimueh swore she had seen that bracelet before. Nimueh spoke with a kind caring demeanor towards the girl. "Who was your Mother Morgause if I may ask you that?" Morgause spoke with an elegance and an enjoyment of the words Vivienne and Gorlois. Nimueh smiled and responded. "I knew your Mother dear. She was a good friend of mine. I swear I will raise you in a way she would find befitting dear." Morgause smiled and hugged Nimueh tightly as a child would a Mother. Nimueh spoke up once more. "You also have a little brother you can look after dear His name is Merlin." Morgause smiled as she had lost one sibling who was out of her reach and she would not lose another.


	3. Orkney adventures

**A Bit late but I Do not own any of this. Merlin is property of BBC and so and forth. **

Nimueh sighed as she remembered her flight with Merlin and Morgause from the Isle they had gotten lucky if Uther had caught them Magic only hope would have died that day. Nine years have passed from that fateful day and she had made a home for her self in a magical kingdom called Orkney King Maric loved magic and had agreed to allow her to stay on as his adviser of magical issues. Morgause found she enjoyed court life but tended to act like a boy far more often than a woman. She would fight with wooden swords and had a natural grasp of sword play. At Fourteen she was a skilled fighter able to challenge most of the local squires and win with her skill alone. When she mixed her magic in Morgause became a challenge even for the best of Knights in Orkney. Merlin on the Other hand had a severe distaste for mortal weapons, He enjoyed using an over powering attacks of magic to destroy his foes. He also enjoyed elemental magic which he found effective. But when he had to Merlin did love a good quarter staff. Nimueh taught him the styles to use but Merlin would have to grow into them she had a special quarter staff made for his body of nine that would grow along with him. It was a powerful weapon that allowed elemental magic to flow through it as it is made of pure unprocessed wood that had been crafted by elemental magic. Merlin could easily take on anyone he choose but he often held back and played with his foes often preferring mind games with them. Merlin found some joy in playing Chess with the King Maric. Every time they played Maric started and took most of the pieces but Merlin always won. He enjoyed luring Maric into a sense of security and then closed down the jaws in every match. Merlin was young but had a great view on the world and swore he would avenge his Mother who Nimueh told him had died at the hands of Uther men. Morgause had sworn she would protect Merlin with all of her life and one day introduce Merlin to Morgana and then they could be one big happy family. Nimueh smiled as she saw them both in the court-yard below. Maric was an interesting man but his lack of an heir was an interesting occurrence most Kings would be fearful of this but not Maric he had a plan that would in truth shake the world. Maric would offer Nimueh a deal one lonely night. "let me offer you a deal Nimueh I want an heir who is powerful and has access to magic so here is my offer. I will allow you to stay and raise them both safely or I can arrest you all and trade you to Uther for a marriage with his young Ward girl. It is your choice Nimueh and do not even try to depose me if I die my Men are to attempt to capture both your children and we have a few Norse magi's who have traveled in this land they offered to lend a hand if need be. Nimueh gritted her teeth and look infuriated and was trying to come up with a clever way to get out of this situation she could not think of anyway to avoid this situation. she spoke up with a lump in her throat and a tear threatening to escape her eye. "Dam you Maric I agree but once you have your heir We get to leave agreed?" Maric nodded his head in agreement and would smile as he left her alone in the dining hall. Merlin and Morgause would enter to greet their mother both breathing heavily and covered in a light layer of sweat. Merlin was the first to ask. "Mother what is wrong..." Merlin stared into her eyes and she could not avoid answering." Maric has betrayed us I must help him have an heir." Nimueh knew he understood as she already gave him the talk in his studies as it was an important part of life and rituals in the old religion. Merlin had a look of rage across his face and started to shake. As Merlin shook so did the castle in fact the entire Island of Orkney was shaking. Less sound structures around the Island started to collapse and the citadel of Orkney castle was shaking the walls trembling and finally the outer wall fell and the inner citadel was falling apart around the Dining room which was standing... Barely. Nimueh spoke to Merlin to try to calm him down. "Merlin calm down you can not let loose like this you could bring the entire citadel down on us... Wait until we leave and then let it burn." Nimueh guided Morgause and Merlin out to the stables and then rode quickly out and then she told Merlin to let it out and lighting struck down from the clear skies and the citadel continued to shake a finally the walls of every building inside the castle fell to the ground. They left Orkney knowing they could never return to the old days of fun they had with in its keep and a distrust of anyone else upon meeting.


	4. The first blow against the Pendragon's

Nimueh smiled as she walked through the woods of Mercia with Morgause who was now 22 and Merlin at 17 both powerful magic users and masters of their chosen weapons. Nimueh was going over plans with Them both and they had agreed all three of them must agree before they act against Uther. Morgause wanted to simply storm in to the Citadel and free her sister, While Nimueh wanted to destroy Uther entirely and everything he stood for and all of Camelot. Merlin however wanted to manipulate Arthur turn him into a tool, let the Father die off he is getting older every day. What you must truly do is shatter Arthur into a puppet of magic, a tool. Merlin became aggravated with his Mother and Sister at He thought " At points they are always so blunt it seemed as if they had no sense of subtlety. Merlin would walk off after a heated argument one day and would come across a group of Camelot soldiers and a Knight leading them down the trail this was Mercia lands what in the name of the Triple Goddess are Pendragon soldiers doing here." Merlin messed up his unnaturally clean appearance and walked forward putting on an act of great fear and muttered" Yo...u to. he..lp mmeee. Ev..il Magic." The Soldiers quickly drew their blades and ready for battle, the Masked Knight asked" Where are they peasant show us the way?" Merlin lead them to a cave and pointed inside. "There In th...ere." The soldiers entered followed by the Knight and Merlin smiled as he brought the cave down on the soldiers leaving the Knight half covered and from his waist being crushed and the rest of his men dead. Merlin moved to remove the mask and smiled as Sir Leon a famous Knight of Camelot. Merlin laughed as he saw who was dieing before him and then he found a local villager and use the power of life and death to bring Leon back to life. Merlin would start the work to shatter Leon mind into a puppet. Leon had been turned into his spy and puppet. Merlin spoke up" Now return to Camelot and serve me wait for the chance to weaken Camelot when you can and try to bring me prince Arthur Alive and unnoticed." Merlin smiled as Sir Leon walked off with his damaged armor fixed and restored by magic. Merlin walked back to his Mother and told Nimueh and his sister " I have had a great stroke of luck and came up with the perfect plan to destroy Uther and make Camelot into a seat of magic once more. I will take Arthur and Mold him into the perfect tool. I will build an order of Knights who are bound by their souls to Magic and will serve a new empire of Magic. We will rule as the puppet masters behind Arthur and all the others Kings of Britannia. Merlin smiled and dreamed of his power.


	5. Sir Leon

Sir Leon walked back to Camelot and was quickly brought before Uther to inform him of his information gathering mission. Sir Leon spoke up "I found no magic users in Mercia and the great purge seemed to have wiped the last bastions of magic out from the land. At least as far as I can see from my expeditions across the lands." Uther would nod and quickly respond. "Good to hear Sir Leon but what happened to the men I sent with you, were they attacked by Mercia?" Leon feigned a grim look on his face to fool Uther and simply nods his head. Uther continues to speak. "As I thought those Mercia bastards will feel my Wrath for this I have destroyed magic let them see if they can stop me!" Uther speaks with a over confident voice and a look of madness in his eyes. Uther speaks up again. "Sir Leon go get some rest you will need it to duel with my son in the morning." Sir Leon bows and would then leave the royal chambers and head to his own chambers to get some rest and then he would quickly fall asleep and be awakened by a splash of water covering his body and bed. Sir Leon shouts" What In the name of all that is holy!" As Sir Leon looks around he spots Alfred Arthur Man servant. Sir Leon looks ready to tear Alfred a new one when Alfred speaks. "Apologies your Lord...ship b..ut the Pr..ince gave me or..ders." Sir Leon sighed and then ushered the young servant boy out. Sir Leon would then start to put on his armor. He first striped down to nothing and quickly put on some pants and trousers he then stepped into his Leather boots. Sir Leon would then start to put on his Mail Hauberk quite a daunting task on his own but Leon was never comfortable with a man servant helping him dress. After about 10 minutes of working on it Sir Leon got the Hauberk on. Then he would walk down through the castle to the Training Pitch and would pull up his Coif and draw his Sword and He would take a shield this time to work on a duel. He asked a near by soldier to spar with him. Sir Leon would fight in a far more aggressive style taking great swings and using a lot of force and might breaking through the common soldier blocks and leaving him on the ground with a sword to the soldier neck. "Yield!" The Soldier nodded and would roll over and stand up to quickly run away. Arthur walked down from the stands and looked at Leon with interested look. Arthur Spoke up. "Where did you learn to fight like that Leon that is nothing like how you used to fight?" Leon smiled and answered. "On my last trip I ran into a man who called him self a Berserker. He showed me the basic skills to fighting like Him and I have been working on them till recently. I feel I have mastered it." Arthur smiled and responded "Well lets see how well you do." Arthur charges at Leon and they will duel clashing blades at great speeds. Sir Leon will gain the early advantages and win nearly half a dozen duels before Arthur starts to adapt his fighting style. Arthur is breathing heavily, While Leon seems to not have broken a sweat. Leon spoke up in cheer. "My lord I think you might be a bit out of shape might want to join us on a few missions these days you seem to be quite out of it. Leon laughed and Arthur charged and tackled him as they both laughed. Arthur spoke up as he stood. "We shall see Leon we shall see, It is good to have you back my friend." Leon smiled "Same to you my friend." They parted ways and Leon went back to his room where his eyes glowed a bright shade of gold. Merlin voice spoke up inside his head. "Good Leon you are doing well." Leon changed out of his armor and went to bed.

**None of the others in this chapter but I wanted to give Camelot some focus and I enjoy writing Leon he is interesting.**


End file.
